


The Blood of the Covenant

by Safiyabat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Episode: s09e19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiyabat/pseuds/Safiyabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Alex Annie Alexis Ann," Sam and Jody try to patch each other up and share a small bonding moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunkBuddyLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/gifts).



> This was written in response to a prompt from bunkbuddylucifer.
> 
> Supernatural and the characters from the show are not my property. I make no money from this or any other work of fan fiction.

Jody could hear the boys’ heavy footfalls on the stairs as she brought her machete down on the “mother” vampire’s neck. She didn’t let herself get distracted. She couldn’t afford to. Who knew how long that dead man’s blood stuff would stay effective? She didn’t know how long she was going to be able to keep standing – the monster had done a real number on her while the boys had been doing God knew what, not that she should be depending on two boys to come to the rescue like some princess in a damn fairy tale. They could joke all they wanted about “how fast they grow up” but here she was still thinking of two men in their thirties as “boys.” Her knee collapsed under her as “Mama” went down and Alex, shaking, startled. 

“Dean! No!” Sam snapped, his voice hoarse. God, he looked like crap. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes had a glassy kind of sheen to them. Was he still sick? Long arms wrapped around her as he helped her back to her feet. The cop in her, instincts honed by over a decade on the force, wondered why he seemed to be struggling with her weight. She knew damn well that she hadn’t gained any weight lately. “She hasn’t fed.” He’d been sick when she’d last seen him. She’d thought he looked better when they’d showed up at the station but apparently that was just good lighting. Damn him for looking good under fluorescents anyway. 

She turned to see that Dean had stepped forward, machete at the ready. The blade was slick with blood, but not in the direction she would have expected. It almost looked like it had been the blunt end that had hacked through someone else’s neck. “She’s the one who saved me,” Jody interjected, clutching Sam’s arm for support. His pulse fluttered under her fingers, dancing with no rhythm like the drunken uncle at the wedding. “She gave Mama the dead man’s blood, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to do anything.” 

“Dean, we can cure her,” the taller brother insisted firmly. That feverish intensity drew her in, she couldn’t help it. How could Dean resist it even for a minute? How could he be blind to the change from that resignation and despair that had poured out from his very pores when they arrived? It had to be familiarity. “We have the blood of her maker, the rest of the ingredients are in the trunk. Why don’t you go get them and I’ll hang out here and keep an eye on Jody?” He kept those burning hazel eyes on Dean – not on Alex, the obviously hungry vampire in the corner, but on Dean. 

The elder Winchester snarled but finally looked away. “Fine, but if the fang acts up it’s on your head.” He turned on one heel and stalked off. Sam helped Jody over to the stairs and eased her into a sitting position. “You doing okay over there, Alex?” Jody wanted to know. “Geez, Sam, how’s a guy your size learn to be so gentle?”

“Okay as I’m gonna be,” she sniffed. “I’m one of them now.”

Sam slumped down onto the ground beside her. “Temporarily,” he slurred. “There’s a cure, so long as you haven’t tasted human blood yet. It’s an old family recipe.” He huffed quietly to himself, eyelids drooping. 

“Sam, are you okay?” The sheriff thought back to the bottle they’d split in memory of Bobby all those years ago. She couldn’t smell anything on him, nothing except blood anyway, but the way he had trouble speaking and holding himself up didn’t sit right with her. 

“Hmm? I’m fine.” His head lolled back. Winchesters were always “fine.” Bobby had told her that once. “Anyway, you’ll be fine, Alex. You’ll feel like you had the… uh… sick for a couple of days but at the end of the day you’ll be human again.” He huffed again, like there was something funny about someone becoming human again.

“Sam, you don’t look so hot.” 

“He’s bleeding,” Alex pointed out. 

“Hey – Jody’s the one who got her face bashed,” Sam warned. “Your knee is wrecked too.”

“What happened to you Sam?” Jody prodded.

“Aw, they just wanted a to-go bag for the road,” he waved. His eyes unfocused for a moment and she thought she was going to lose him, but his jaw clenched and he managed to look a little more with-it. “No big deal.”

“How much did they take, Sam?” she insisted, concerned. He thought about it. “Maybe… a liter and a half? A little more? I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Once Dean woke up he pulled the tube out, after he finished with the –“ He cut himself off with a glance at Alex. “Sorry.”

“You’re still bleeding,” the girl pointed out, huddling in on herself. “Oh God, it smells – “ 

“Sorry. I’ll go.”

Jody put a hand on his shoulder. “Sam, stay. Please. How about if we bandage that wound instead? It sounds like you don’t have much blood left to lose.” He shrugged. “Okay, big guy. I’m pretty sure that you’ve got to have a first aid kit in that car of yours. How about if we go and find it? Alex, are you going to be okay down here for a little bit? I’m sorry –“

“Get him away,” she gritted. “Please.” 

Between themselves Sam and Jody managed to get themselves up the stairs and out to the Impala. Dean had disappeared, apparently having judged disposal of the corpses to be more important than curing Alex. Jody frowned. She supposed she could understand the importance of burning the bodies. Leaving a bunch of headless corpses would be a bad plan no matter what. But shouldn’t the living girl be more important? She didn’t say anything, though. The brothers might be so tightly strung you could pluck out “Silent Lucidity” on them but that didn’t mean that Sam would welcome outside interference. 

She glanced at his arm. “I can see where you’re bleeding through your shirt, Sam.”

He shrugged again but kept digging through the trunk. “I’ve got more. So. Law enforcement been treating you well, other than having to chop off the occasional vampire head?” 

“Yeah, sure. I mean there’s the usual drunks and perverts and killers but that’s the job. How about you? You look a little healthier than you did the last time I saw you. Of course that’s not hard. What is it that goddess we killed said? Duct tape and safety pins?” 

He flinched. “Yeah. She, uh, wasn’t far off.” His lips twitched. “Here we go. Band-aids.” 

She glowered. “Okay. Shirts off, and some off-brand adhesive ain’t going to cut it here Sam. You’re shocky – I almost thought you were drunk in there. You should be going to a hospital.”

“I don’t need a hospital, Jody. I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” 

“Which is why people tell you that you’re held together with duct tape and safety pins. You need to rest at least, replenish your fluids. “ She helped him off with his layers until he was down to just his tee shirt. “Jeez, Sam, you’re a mess. Here.” She grabbed the medical kit from him and started wiping off the blood where he’d been cut. “I’m pretty sure I don’t like vampires.”

“I knew some I didn’t mind. A long time ago.” 

She snorted. When did Sam say anything bad about any group of creature? “Is there anything you do dislike? Like in general?”

“Angels. I don’t like angels much.” His mouth quirked. 

“Huh. I would have thought you’d like them. They’re supposed to be all –“

“They’re not. They’re dicks. Trust me.” His flat tone and dead eyes told her that the subject was probably best left alone. “So. It looks like you got beat up pretty badly there.” 

She applied gauze like he was The Mummy’s stunt double and then started wrapping. “Yeah. Mama Vamp decided I was her personal punching bag. She was upset that I was taking what was hers or something like that. Alex… she shot her up with the dead man’s blood so I could finish her off. She saved me.” 

“That’s… brave of her. It’s hard to choose to go against your family.” He looked away for a moment. 

“Are you and Dean okay?” she blurted. 

“Are we ever?” he snorted. “He’s, uh, he’s not himself. He’s not… he’s gotten into something… “ 

“Is it drugs?” she guessed wildly. With the way he’d wanted to go after Alex, the nasty way he’d snarled at Sam, drugs seemed like as good a guess as any. “He’s been… kind of… off.” 

“Um, no. Not drugs. But it’s not really all that different either. I’m trying to figure out what to do about it but it’s not exactly easy and he’s not really cooperative. So… it’s been a little challenging.” He looked away, contemplating the column of smoke. 

“He never struck me as the type to just write off a teenaged girl before,” she hazarded. Her relationship had always been closer with Sam but it wasn’t like she hadn’t spent time around Dean and Bobby had always adored the guy. He’d have said something about that.

“No. I mean he always had a more black-and-white view of what we do than I do, don’t get me wrong. It’s just… exacerbated, I guess. And the bloodlust is new. But we’ll get through it. We always do.” He gave a little smile, one that almost fooled her until she realized that the dimples weren’t showing. “So what are you going to do with Alex? Try to find her family?”

“Her only biological family is pretty dead. I might offer her a place to stay. Otherwise she’ll probably wind up in the foster system. We’ll see what she wants. I mean, it’s her life, right? She’s the one who has to live it and it’s not like she’s some little kid.” 

Now he did show dimples. His hands trembled as he helped her to wrap the brace around her knee, but he showed dimples. “Have I told you lately that you’re amazing, Jody?” 

She snorted. “Hardly that.”

“Trust me. You’re amazing.” 

Dean returned, mopping the soot from his face. “You could try giving me a hand with the bodies,” he complained. 

“Your brother lost over a third of his blood volume,” Jody declared firmly. “He’s not lifting anything. Not if you want to keep him around for any length of time. Blood loss is nothing to mess around with. Sorry, Dean.” 

“Sammy’s fine,” he insisted.

“Does he look fine to you?” she insisted.

“It’s okay, Jody,” Sam told her gently, putting a giant hand on her shoulder briefly. “Okay, Dean. Tell me what you need.”

Jody watched Sam stumble after Dean to help clear up the bodies and shook her head. She’d really believed that they had something special going on there. Whatever Dean had gotten into it definitely seemed like it was taking a heavy toll on things between him and Sam. She hoped like Hell it was worth it.


End file.
